1. Field
The disclosure herein relates to a prism plate, a display device including the prism plate, and a method of manufacturing the prism plate.
2. Description of the Related Art
In non-light emitting display devices such as liquid crystal display devices, since display panels displaying images do not emit light by themselves, the non-light emitting display device includes a backlight unit for supplying light to the display panel.
The backlight unit may include a light source that emits the light, a light guide panel that guides light emitted from the light source toward the display panel, and an optical member that controls a path of the light emitted from the light guide panel.
Recently, resolution of the display device is gradually increasing, for example, from full high definition (“FHD”) resolution of 1920×1080 pixels to 8K ultra high definition (“UHD”) resolution of 7680×4320 pixels or 4K UHD resolution of 3840×2160 pixels. Thus, a pixel may decrease in size to reduce brightness of a display screen.